1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a utility knife having an easily assembling structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical utility knife is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,469 to Huang and comprises a pair of casings secured together by fasteners, such as screws. An additional tool is required for assembling the casings together, such that the user may not easily secure the casings together when no tool is available.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional utility knives.